User talk:Baltro/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi Baltro -- we are excited to have World of Goo Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 17:56, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Help You may want to resize it so that it has a width of 155 pixels so that it fits better in the strip. However, I'm not sure how to push the window down so that you see the strip like at Regnum Online Wiki. Anyway the code you'll want to add to MediaWiki:Monaco.css is #background_strip { background: #000 url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/worldofgoo/images/c/c7/Longbanner.png) repeat-x; } --Richardtalk 21:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I'll look into this game. ^^Then maybe I can help out. 22:23, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I'll try to get it this weekend, but I probably won't. Anyways, I gotta go, my mom thinks I'm doing homework. 22:28, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Baltro What on Earth is World of Goo? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi, can you add me to the Helpers group. Spazturtle 16:34, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Um Now that I have contributed a bit to this wiki, should I buy a full version of World of Goo. --Flajuram 03:32, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Reporting for Duty Yes, I got World of Goo, sir. So, i shall see if I can help here at all. Except I need to learn my way around editations. GFJmember 00:28, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Question Yes I am the same person as on the forum --Spazturtle 17:09, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Signatures I think the system is supposed to do that and it should still work. If not, I don't really know what to do about it.--Richardtalk 16:40, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Contact If you need to speak to me semi-urgently, then please try to contact me. GFJmember 21:43, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Hi. World of Goo wiki looks like it is in very nice shape. I've added you to the spotlight list. Please keep an eye on -- you have a few articles in there which don't really fit into your current category structure and you might consider expanding it to include them. -- Wendy (talk) 00:25, 20 January 2009 (UTC) .-. BALTRO!!!1 http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 06:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ur oranj nao@@@@@@@ http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 02:07, 18 March 2009 (UTC) lemme guess auto message right? --CC i figured. are you the only admin/b'crat? DAT CC BOY yeah. oops im breaking your rule, if you bring the disscussion to my talk page leave there....o well :P(why to use :P so much anyways? haha)only talk this time suckers! not the light bulbCC its me ironknuckle1 hey baltro its me from Zeldapedia I just started a new wikia under thelegendofzelda2.wikia.com mand I need some help making it if you could you don't have to Im just trying work alongside the other wikis. huh can see your pretty active in getting help.'-- C2' / 15:10, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oops.. I am the annonymous user who accidentaly messed up the Horizontal Transportation Innovation Commitee Page. I left a note saying that contributions will be appreciated. If you can help, do so. By the way, it was Accidental. I was trying to fix a template. Baltro, Please don't Blame me :'( Also, to avoid confusion, call me by the name: PsychoticPacer 5.0. It does help, even though I am NOT a user. 13:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello, World Hello again. It is PsychoticPacer 5.0 here. New users should check the Current Events page, as it states that HTIC is being reconstructed. Help will be appreciated, and pictures or text will do. Thanks! 18:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) -_- Don't question my mistakes. :) PsychoticPacer 5.0 is back, and started a new page. It is only accesible via the activity feed, or the temporary notice at the HTIC page. Type any other pages that need reconstruction on the page. It is called the 'Reconstruction Page' --NOTE-- NO ONE is to vandalise, or change initial text on the page. 16:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi. I was wondering how to add an image to the infobox on Going Up. I've got the full version of WoG and have finished it, so I'm planning to take some screenshots and add the images to pages that need them. The problem is, I have no idea how to add them to the infoboxes. It would be nice if someone could help. Thanks. Laurelenril 05:37, September 5, 2010 (UTC) HTIC I've managed to fix the page. PsychoticPacer 5.0 seems to have accidentally put all the information in the middle of the infobox source code. Everything is fine now. Laurelenril 13:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Going Up I'm fine with adding images normally, I just can't work out how to put them in an info box. You use the little image icon under Insert, right? Laurelenril 01:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Product Launcher Have you gotten the OCD for Product Launcher yet? If not, I found it easier by using the method described on the page using Goo Throwing (the one involving leaving the top giant goo behind), then building a 4 or 5 move structure out of Red Goo. Then I started throwing them so I'd have better luck with the ones that caught fire. UltimateExplosiveHeartless 22:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Adding Guides Would it be okay to add in how many goos can be used to complete the level/ get OCD, as well as the starting number of goos for a level? Not the requirements, but the maximum number that can be used. Laurelenril 05:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing. 01:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : ::Should it be put in the infobox, or should a new section be made in the article? ::Laurelenril 09:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd just put it in the infobox, for simplicity's sake. 19:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:26, March 22, 2011 (UTC) p.s. i love world of goo. :) Thank You Dear Baltro, Thank You for Leaving a message on my page. FarmerZombi Penny's very bad thing to say Hi! I would like to say that Penny from Big Bang Theory had made fun of someone called "Bobo". She said that the man has no pants. If you want to see the article she made, click here. Bionicle fan1395 14:40, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much for bringing this to my attention! The page has been deleted. 02:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC)